It is well appreciated that screws are commonly used to secure and anchor objects from support members. For example, it is common practice to use wood screws for the purpose of supporting a swing and chain assembly from an elevated support structure. However, the problem that often arises is that of anchoring a screw in a support structure that is stationed at an elevated height that cannot conveniently and easily be reached by hand or even while standing on a ladder. In these situations, it can be difficult to anchor a supporting screw in an elevated support structure.
There are also many applications where a wood screw could be utilized to support a structure if it were easy and convenient to set and anchor such a screw in an elevated support member. For example, many hunters own automatic feeders that are designed to be installed in a tree within a wooded hunting area. Often, the hunters will attempt to mount the feeder in a tree by utilizing a rope or cable structure. This can indeed be a time-consuming and frustrating experience. First, in such cases, it is extremely desirable to mount the feeder at a relatively high height such that it is not easily visible to the wild game or to other hunters for that matter. However, to get the feeder anchored and positioned at such a height is a formidable task. In many cases, the hunter or hunters attempting to mount such a feeder at an appreciable height become frustrated and in the end will settle for mounting the feeder at a relatively low height even sometimes in the path of game and other hunters.
In the case of such feeders, it is desirable to provide a means for mounting the feeders at a relatively high height that is easy and convenient and which will properly secure the feeder without danger of the feeder falling.
Therefore, there is a need for a tool or implement for screwing screws into elevated and hard to reach members. Moreover, there is a need for a simple screw holder for holding and stabilizing a screw while the same is being turned and anchored into a support member.